Thomasladdin (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's twelfth movie spoof of Thomasladdin. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine *Lumpy (from Happy Tree Friends) as Genie *Dr. Neo Cortex (from Crash Bandicoot) as Jafar *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Iago *Boots the Monkey (from Dora the Explorer) as Abu *Merlin (from Disney's The Sword in the Stone) as Sultan *Tom the Cat (from Tom and Jerry) as Rajah *Bowser Koopa (from Bowser Koopa) as Razoul *Scratch, Grounder, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Sniverly, (from Sonic the Hedgehog) and The Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) as Razoul's Henchmen *Grandpa Max (from Ben 10) as Peddler *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic X) as Gazeem the Thief *Percival C. McLeach (from The Rescuers Down Under) as Prince Achmed *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Old Jafar *Wilbur (from The Rescuers) as Carpet *Tantor (from Tarzan) as Elephant Abu *Black Knight (from Monty Python and the Holy Grail) as Cave of Wonders *Grogh the Hellish (from Tonic Trouble) as Giant Genie *Tom Jr (from Tom and Jerry Kids) as Cub Rajah *Cub (from Happy Tree Friends) as Toy Abu *Arboc (from Pokemon) as Snake Jafar *Sal Left Thumb (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Genie Jafar Gallery Bulldog8.png|Thomas as Aladdin EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches53.png|Emily as Princess Jasmine Grave_Digger_Lumpy.jpg|Lumpy as Genie Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Dr. Neo Cortex as Jafar Salem.jpg|Salem as Iago Boots the Monkey.jpg|Boots as Abu Merlin in The Sword in the Stone.jpg|Merlin as Sultan images (7).jpg|Tom as Rajah Bowser SMG.png|Bowser Koopa as Razoul Grounder and Scratch.jpg|Scratch and Grounder as Razoul's Two Henchmen Bocoe and Decoe.jpg|Decoe and Bocoe as Razoul's Two Other Henchmen Bokkun.jpg|Bokkun as Razoul's Fifth Henchman Snively.jpg|Snively as Razoul's Sixth Henchman Ichabod-mr-toad-disneyscreencaps.com-3607.jpg|The Weasels as Razoul's Other Henchmen Grandpa Max.jpg|Grandpa Max as The Peddler Dr. Eggman.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Gazeem Mcleach8.jpg|Percival McLeach as Prince Achmed RUGRATS GRANDPA LOU.jpg|Grandpa Lou as Creepy Old Jafar Wilbur (The Rescuers).jpg|Wilbur as Carpet Tantor.gif|Tantor as Elephant Abu Monty-python-black-knight.jpg|Black Knight as Cave of Wonders Tonic Trouble Grogh.gif|Grogh as Giant Genie Tom_2.png|Tom Jr as Cub Rajah Cub.gif|Cub as Toy Abu arboc_illustration_by_dickensmr-d5bfq9a.png|Arboc as Snake Jafar Salleftthumb.PNG|Sal Left Thumb as Genie Jafar Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *pistol-1.wav *repeat.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *trprout.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s101z.wav *i00s102z.wav *i00s103z.wav *i00s105z.wav *i00s106z.wav *i00s107z.wav *i00s108z.wav *i00s110z.wav *i00s111z.wav *i00s112z.wav *i00s113z.wav *i00s114z.wav *i00s115z.wav *i00s116z.wav *i00s117z.wav *i00s118z.wav *i00s119z.wav *i00s120z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s121z.wav *i00s122z.wav *i00s123z.wav *i00s124z.wav *i00s125z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s128z.wav *i00s129z.wav *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s132z.wav *i00s202z.wav *i00s203z.awv *i00s204z.wav *i00s205z.wav *i00s206z.wav soundsforce.zip soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcejump02.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Hum 4.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *sthswng1 *sthswng3 *Spin 4.wav *sthswng2.wav *Spin clash.wav *Hum 5.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash CK.wav *SlowSabr.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *Saberblk.wav *Hum 2.wav *3 clash 2.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav Programmes *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *and more Trivia *Thomas the Tank Engine is the main hero of James Graham's Thomasladdin movie, its sequels, and TV Series. *Emily the Emerald Engine is the main female and Thomas's girlfriend in James Graham's movie, its sequels, and TV series. *Thomas will pick up a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Dr. Neo Cortex will pick up a red lightsaber staff, that will be red, and will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *When Boots the Monkey picks up two lightsabers, one purple and the other orange, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, Bowser Koopa, Scratch, Grounder, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Sniverly, and the Weasels will take out their red lightsabers, that will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Thomas will be wearing a dark blue waist coast, red trousers, a brown neckerchief, and red baseball cap, and will have blonde tied back for a ponytail, with a dark blue hair bobble, but will wear white rabbit fur on his skin, hands, feet, and dog ears and a cat's tail with a white tip on its end, and will also have an ear-ring on one of his dog ears. *Emily will be wearing Princess Yum Yum's gold crown with feather in white on top, red love heart ear-rings, clothing in dark green and red, slippers in black, veil in dark blue, and chainless chains on her wrists up to her hands, and will have blonde hair, with a dark blue ribbon, but will also have bunny rabbit ears, white pony fur on her skin and hands, a green reindeer's collar with a nametag to display her name, and will have a cat's tail with a white tip on its end, including a red hearts on her two rabbit ears and a crown, and even a necklace with white pearls. *For swimwear, Thomas will be wearing red speedo trunks with a dark blue stripe and a yellow string. *For swimwear, Emily will be wearing Shoshanna Lonstein Gruss's zig zag string bikini in dark green, dark yellow, dark red, and gold. *Boots will be Thomas's loyal jungle buddy, who will wear a green waist coat and a yellow neckerchief. *For swimwear, Boots will wear blue trunks with pink stripes. *As Boots gives Thomas the magic lamp, Thomas sees a note, and reads it, but gasps when he sees the note saying "Danger. Don't rub this lamp. Or else.", and rubs the lamp anyway. Suddenly, as if by magic, a blue moose like genie named Lumpy, wearing a red waist coast, black hair, tied back for a ponytail, with a red hair bobble, and a black beard, comes out. *Thomas will be wearing Jiminy Cricket's blue hat, white shirt, orange waistcoast, red tie, yellow trousers, and green shoes. *Wilbur will be Thomas's loyal flying friend, who will help Thomas, Boots, and Lumpy to save Emily. *Thomas will be hauling three coal cars and Annie and Clarabel. *Emily will be hauling her three new coaches. Scenes *Thomasladdin (James Graham's Style) Part 1: Sodor Island Nights, A Dark Night, Agent Thomas on the Run, One Jump Ahead, and Princess Emily's Dream. (14:47) *Thomasladdin (James Graham's Style) Part 2: Dr. Neo Cortex and Merlin's Conversation, Emily Runs Away, Trouble in the Marketplace, Dr. Neo Cortex's Evil Plan, Thomas Escapes with Yen Sid, and The Cave of Wonders Part 1. (13:86) *Thomasladdin (James Graham's Style) Part 3: The Train on Wonders Part 2: A Narrow Esaspe, The Amazing All Powerful Lumpy, Friend Like Me, An Escape with Lumpy, and Merlin Upbraids Dr. Neo Cortex. (12:05) *Thomasladdin (James Graham's Style) Part 4: Thomas's First Wish, Dr. Neo Cortex Makes his Move, Prince Thomas, Dr. Neo Cortex Rides On Wilbur, and Thomas Argues with Lumpy And Goes To Emily. (13:88) *Thomasladdin (James Graham's Style) Part 5: Do You Trust Me?, A Whole New World, Thomas Almost Spills The Beans, Thomas and Emily's Kiss, Thomas Is Ambushed, His Life Gets Saved, Cortex Is Exposed, Thomas's Depression, Salem Steals The Lamp, Merlin's Announcement, Lumpy's New Master Is Cortex, With Dark Wishes, Prince Thomas, and End of the Earth. (15:02) *Thomasladdin (James Graham's Style) Part 6: Thomas vs Dr. Cortex, Happy Ending in Sodor Island, and End Credits. (14:11) Category:James Graham Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs